


A Moment

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A visual drabble of words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A Moment

**Title:** A Moment  
**Author:** Shorts  
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Category:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Note** A drabble reflecting a moment in time.  
  
  
  
A MOMENT  
By Shorts  
  
  
Dean promises devotion with each tender touch.  
  
Trust is bestowed by Sam with gentle kisses.  
  
Hands entwine as flesh melds with flesh. A surrender to desire as velvet hardness slides inside soft heat. A lover's dance set to the beating of two hearts.  
  
"Please." Sam's voice, low and faint. Urging Dean faster, harder and deeper.  
  
Dean's tight embrace, anchoring them as they strain toward completion. Silence shattered in the wake of blessed release, binding them body and soul.  
  
Comfort and contentment follow them into slumber beneath the midday sun. Secure in their special bond that withstands the light of day.


End file.
